


Not Jealousy

by dainochild



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cheren's so not jealous of N and Touya. Kuroshipping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eramquodes](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=eramquodes).



> Prompt was, 'C-can I...maybe have some Cheren and Touya up in this shit?'

On the fourteenth of February, Cheren caught up with Touya in Nimbasa City. It was the day after Touya had been on the Ferris wheel with N and he was still weirded out.

"Stop spacing out like that," Cheren said.

"Sorry," Touya replied. "That N guy dragged me onto a Ferris wheel, and —"

Cheren scowled.

"…what?"

"I have something for you," Cheren said. He reached into his bag (likely because nothing would fit in his pockets ever) and pulled out a handful of pecha berries.

"Thanks," Touya said. He examined them. "They kind of look like hearts."

"Do they," Cheren said. "I hadn't noticed."

"No, see, look, if you pull the leaves like this — totally a heart." Touya laughed. "It's almost like a Valentine's Day present."

Cheren didn't laugh. He didn't often laugh at Touya's jokes, but he'd been expecting something.

"…is it?" Touya asked.

"Don't be ridiculous."

Touya gasped. "Hey, that's why you looked so angry when I mentioned N! You're  _jealous_."

If Cheren was a purloin, his hair would be standing on its ends. "I am  _not_."

Touya grinned. "That's cute. I don't like N even a fraction as much as I like you."

"What are you implying?" Cheren asked.

"Oh,  _nothing_ ," Touya innocently said. "C'mon, let's go double battle on the subway."

It wasn't a euphemism unless Cheren decided to take it as one.

**Author's Note:**

> Took about fifteen minutes.


End file.
